To Be or Not to Be - What Next?
by VL24
Summary: Fletch had begged Tess to be with him, but she had turned him down. She couldn't take him away from his family and wanted him to make his marriage work. He had reluctantly let her go. With no Fletch in the A&E Department to remind her of the past Tess was finally able to move on. Or was she?
1. Moving On

**Moving On**

Tess had been back at work for over a month, her leg was practically healed and she had a new found determination to continue life as though she had never met Fletch. It was easier now that the gossiping had subsided. Her first shift back had been hell with whispers and stares and her only comfort being the return of Zoe, her confidante and friend who had held her and supported her. As she pushed down the handle of her office door, Zoe caught up with her. 'Tess...' she said, looking worried. 'What's wrong?' Tess asked.  
'Are you finished for the day?' Zoe asked.  
'I've got paperwork to do, but...'  
'Leave it for tonight. Trust me, you'll need a drink.' Zoe said. Tess frowned at the somewhat cryptic message. 'I'll get changed and meet you at the pub.' she said.

Ten minutes later Tess entered the pub across the road, located Zoe and snaked her way through her colleagues to reach her. As she sat down she saw a brandy ready and waiting. 'What's going on?' she asked. 'Tess I spoke with one of the surgeons on the wards and they've just hired a new nurse on Keller.' Zoe said.  
'So?' Tess asked, still frowning.  
'It's Fletch.' Zoe said and Tess felt her heart leap and her body numb at the mention of his name. Zoe pushed the brandy towards her and Tess picked it up, draining it in one and enjoying the warm liquid burning feeling back into her. 'Are you okay?' Zoe asked.  
'I'm fine.'  
'Tess you don't have to do that with me.'  
'What?'  
'Pretend you're okay.'  
'I am.'  
'Tess...' Zoe said. Tess looked up at her friend; Zoe knew her too well.  
'He said he'd leave.'  
'Look, there's no reason you have to even see him, I just thought you deserved some warning.'  
'Thank you.'  
'You fancy another drink?'  
'I think you know the answer to that.' Tess said and Zoe approached the bar. Tess' head was doing cartwheels. What was he still doing here? There were other hospitals in the area. Why Holby? He said he would leave her, let her move on.

Tess and Zoe spent the rest of the night drinking before heading back to Tess' house. Zoe crashed out in the guest room and Tess collapsed on top of her own bed covers. Her head was fuzzy, her mind was full of Fletch, her heart was racing and she was soon in a deep sleep dreaming of her former lover.


	2. Can't Let Go

**Can't Let Go**

Weeks passed by and Tess did not see Fletch at all. She hoped this meant that they would be able to avoid seeing each other. She was relieved, she didn't know how she'd feel if she saw him again. It was hard trying to get over him and she knew that seeing him again would set her back by weeks. One Friday afternoon as she left a room upstairs after a management meeting she saw Fletch enter the corridor laughing with one of the porters. Her heart leapt at the sight of him, his smile, the sound of his laugh. She quickly turned and headed down the corridor, but it was too late, Fletch had seen her and he rushed towards her and touched her arm. 'Tess...' he said and she turned to him, begging her heart to stop thumping against her chest. 'You said you were leaving.' Tess said quietly without making eye contact. 'Tess I know you don't want to see me and I know I said I'd let you go, but I couldn't bear to be completely out of your life.' he said earnestly.  
'And Natalie? How does she feel about you working back here?'  
'As long as I pay the child support on time she's not interested in anything that happens in my life.' he said, causing Tess to look up at him for the first time. She clutched her files to her chest as he moved closer and lowered his voice. 'Tess, I miss you so much, please-' he started. 'No.' Tess said and walked away.  
'Tess...' Fletch said with a sigh before turning and heading in the opposite direction to his love. He had left her that night after saving her from the train because she had begged him and he could see how much she was hurting; he loved her too much to hurt her and chose to break his own heart and walk away, but he had known that night that his life would never be the same again. He had left Natalie - there was no going back now - and he was living in a bedsit whilst trying to work, spend time with his kids and save up for his own place. After coming face to face with Tess again Fletch needed a drink and headed to the pub across the road. If he was honest, he hoped to see Tess again and stayed until closing time downing pint after pint and checking the door every time it opened, but Tess didn't visit the pub at all. He headed back to his bedsit and drank every last can in his fridge whilst wondering how things would have turned out if Tess had kept their baby, if he had left his wife for her. Soon he collapsed on to his bed and flicked through his mobile to Tess' name. He wanted to call her, he wanted to hear her voice, he wanted to be with her rather than here on his own, he wanted to be with the woman he loved. He was soon asleep with his mobile phone clutched to his chest as his unconscious mind visited Tess and the moments they had shared.


	3. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

Autumn gales were blowing through Holby and A&E was fit to bursting with patients. Noel and Louise were attempting to deal with a group of rowdy, muddy rugby players grouped around the desk. 'How many of you need treatment?' Louise shouted, earning some derogatory comments from some of the more excitable players. Tess and Charlie rounded the corner and approached the group. 'Come on now gents, calm it down...' Charlie said, but there was no acknowledgement from any of the players. Tess rounded the desk and stood in front of the players. 'Right that's enough!' she shouted and the players silenced, some looking amused. 'This is a hospital not a rugby pitch, so you either quieten down or get out.' she said and the players, though still smirking, silenced. 'Now...' Tess started, her voice softer. '...those of you with genuine injuries register with my receptionists, those of you without can stay in the waiting room as long as you keep it down. There are sick people in here so show some respect.' she said and the majority of the players moved off to a group of seats whilst two remained at the desk to register. A tall muscular African man - holding his left wrist and with a gash to his head - was looking at Tess with interest. 'Thanks Tess.' Noel said before stepping in front of the players. Tess walked out from behind the desk and off down the corridor, the player still staring at her and Noel having to raise his voice again to get his attention. 'Sorry...' the player said, shaking his head. 'Name?' Noel asked.  
'Kwame Turay.' he answered.

Within two hours the waiting rugby players were getting rowdy again. Tess approached the reception desk and picked up an admittance slip. She approached the players. 'I thought I made myself clear.' she said loudly.  
'Sorry Matron.' one of the players said with a smirk.  
'It's Sister Bateman.' Tess said.  
'Sorry Sister, we'll try to keep it down.' he said again attempting to sound serious.  
'Kwame Turay.' Tess said and the large man stood and followed her down the corridor.

Tess pulled open the curtain of a cubicle to see Kwame sat on the edge of the bed. She entered and pulled the curtain back around her. She looked at the cut on his forehead. 'You'll need stitches.' Tess said simply. 'Let me take a look at your arm.' she said and Kwame allowed her to take his arm in her hands. She moved her fingers up and down his forearm and pressed around his elbow before moving back down his arm and pressing his wrist, causing him to flinch. 'Sorry...' she said. '...I think your wrist is broken so I'm going to get a sling to support it whilst we wait for the doctor.' she said.  
'I've hurt my ribs too.' Kwame said.  
'Okay, can I take a look?' Tess asked. Kwame slowly pulled his mud spattered rugby shirt over his head revealing a muscular physique. Tess gently pressed along each of his sides, noticing his occasional flinch. 'I think they're just bruised, but I'll get the doctor to take a look.' Tess said, stepping back. 'Thanks.' Kwame said and Tess smiled before leaving the cubicle, returning shortly with a sling. She propped his arm on his shoulder before wrapping the sling around it and leaning forwards to tie it around his neck. 'There...' she said as she pulled away. '...hopefully the doctor won't be too long and we can get you out of here.'  
'Thank you Sister Bateman.' Kwame said again.  
'It's Tess.'  
'Tess.' he said softly, his deep brown eyes taking in her own.  
'No problem.' Tess said simply, feeling a little awkward as she left the cubicle and pulled the curtain back around him.

Tess returned to the cubicle after Kwame had returned from x-ray, pulling a trolley in with her. 'Tess...' he said.  
'I just need to stitch your head wound before you go and get your plaster fitted.' she said, pulling the curtain around them. 'Not the kind of plastering I planned on after the game.' Kwame said with a smile. 'I'm sure you can manage a couple before the pubs close.' Tess said.  
'And you?'  
'Me?' Tess asked as she wiped a swab across his head wound.  
'Will you be going for a drink after your shift. I'm guessing you probably need it.'  
Tess placed the swab on the trolley. 'By the time I finish here the pubs will be closed.' she said before grabbing a needle. She noticed a look of trepidation from Kwame. 'Don't tell me you're scared of needles.' she said.  
'A little anxious maybe.'  
'A tough rugby player like you? I'm sure you can handle a tiny needle.' she said.  
'I might need someone to hold my hand.' Kwame said cheekily.  
'I can get one of your team mates in here.'  
'Maybe not...' he took a deep breath. '...Okay, go on.' he said. Tess tapped the needle and injected the anaesthetic. She finished and replaced the needle on the trolley. 'There, nothing to it...' she said. '...we'll just wait for that to start working.' she said and tidied the trolley of the rubbish, placing it in the yellow sack. 'So what position do you play?' Tess asked, making conversation whilst they waited for the anaesthetic to kick in. 'Blind Side. Do you like rugby?' Kwame asked.  
'It's okay. Sport's sport.'  
'_Okay_? You definitely need to see a game. You should come and see us play.' he said.  
'Maybe I will.' Tess said. She touched his head. 'Can you feel that?' she asked.  
'Not a bit.' he said. Tess took a needle from the trolley.  
'You'll feel some tugging, but if there's any pain just tell me.' she said. Kwame nodded as Tess started to stitch his wound. After she had finished she placed the needle back on the trolley and looked at Kwame. 'All done.' she said.  
'Perfect. I didn't feel a thing...Thanks.' he said.  
'You don't have to keep thanking me.'  
'I do. I'm sorry about the guys too, they can be rowdy but they're a good group.'  
'It's not a problem really.'  
'Tess-' he started but stopped as the curtain opened and Max appeared.  
'Ready to get plastered?' Max joked.  
'Goodbye Mr Turay.' Tess said.  
'Bye.' Kwame said, watching Tess walk away.

Later that night in reception the team were getting ready to leave and one of the players saw Kwame looking around. 'Come on mate, we'll miss last orders.' he said.  
'Yeah, okay.' Kwame said, resigned and was about to leave before he saw Tess. 'Wait here.' he said to his team mates before quickly approaching Tess. The players watched him, knowing smiles playing their faces. 'Tess...' Kwame said as he reached her.  
'Mr Turay...'  
'Kwame...'  
'Sorry, Kwame. Are you feeling better?'  
'Thanks to you.'  
'Try to take it easy on the alcohol tonight though. You have just had a head injury.'  
'I'll stick to soft drinks I promise.' he said and Tess smiled. 'Listen, I was wondering if I could treat you to a drink maybe one evening next week?' he asked.  
'A drink? I don't know...'  
'Just a drink I promise. I'd like to get to know you without you stabbing me with needles.' he said, causing her to smile. She nodded. 'Okay.' she said. Kwame handed her a card with his number on. 'A lawyer?' she said, looking at the text on the card.  
'Corporate law. Very boring stuff, so we're best leaving the conversation to you.' Kwame said.  
'I look forward to it.' Tess said, and as Zoe approached from behind, Kwame kissed Tess on the cheek before heading back to his wolf-whistling mates. 'Sister Bateman...' Zoe said, reaching her friend and grinning widely. '...did you just pull a patient?' Zoe asked quietly.  
'It's just a drink.' she reasoned, but Zoe continued to smile.

The following evening, Kwame stood outside the hospital, a bouquet of flowers in his hand as he waited for Tess. In the staff room Tess looked into her compact, straightening out her hair and applied some lipstick. Zoe entered the room and looked at her. 'Is your hot date tonight?' she teased. 'It's just a drink.'  
'He's obviously smitten.'  
'Zoe...'  
'I'm glad you're finally moving on.' Zoe said and hugged her friend. 'Now don't keep him waiting.' she said as she pulled back.

Tess exited the hospital to see Kwame waiting and approached him, Zoe watching from the entrance. He handed her the bouquet. 'They're beautiful.' Tess said.  
'So are you.' Kwame said and offered his arm. Tess placed her hand on his arm and they started walking. 'Where are we going?' Tess asked.  
'You look like a wine drinking girl, so I'm taking you to the best wine bar in town.' he said.

Kwame and Tess talked and laughed over dinner before Tess enjoyed a number of glasses of wine (Kwame sticking to just a couple). As they exited the wine bar, Tess looked around them. 'There's never a taxi around when you need one.' she said.  
'You're not getting a taxi. I'll drive you home.' Kwame insisted. Tess smiled and agreed, but the journey felt a little awkward for Tess. When they reached her house, Kwame silenced the engine and looked at Tess. 'I had a good time.' he said.  
'Me too.'  
'Maybe we can do it again some time.'  
'Maybe I can come and see one of your games.'  
'I'd like that.'  
'Thanks for tonight. It was lovely.' she said and reached for the door handle.  
'Tess, wait.' Kwame said and she looked up at him. He leant in and kissed her gently on the lips before stopping and looking into her eyes. Tess leant in again, returning the kiss and Kwame placed his hand on her cheek as they kissed.


	4. Mistletoe & Wine

**Mistletoe & Wine**

It was the 29th November and the nurses and doctors of A&E were making their way into a posh wine bar, all dressed smartly for their Christmas party. They were all talking loudly, excited that for once they were not having their party at the pub across the street from the hospital. 'How did you arrange this, Tess?' Robyn asked.  
'Friends in high places.' she said simply as she walked beside Zoe, dressed to the nines and smiling knowingly; Kwame had arranged the party for them.

The bar was stunning, leather booths with mirrors on the walls, beautiful light fittings and silver ice buckets on every table with a bottle in each one. There were bar staff on the doors, a silver tray laden with drinks on each one. Each of the A&E nurses, doctors and porters took a glass as they entered. All of the staff were in awe at their chic surroundings and Zoe leant in close to Tess. 'Kwame's really gone all out for you.' she said quietly.  
'He knows the owner.' Tess said.  
'So things are heating up between you two then?' Zoe asked as they both sat down in one of the booths. 'He's a good man. I like him a lot.'  
'So, have you...' Zoe asked with a smile and her eyebrows raised.  
'Zoe!' Tess said, laughing, but reddening with embarrassment as she looked around to make sure no one had overheard her. Then she saw him entering the bar, the man she had hoped would remain in her past but kept appearing in her present; Fletch entered the bar dressed in a purple shirt and tie and dark trousers, looking unusually dapper. Robyn approached him and hugged him before grabbing him a drink from the tray.

Fletch looked around at the surroundings. 'Wow. This is a big leap from the pub across the road.' he said to Robyn. 'Tess' new boyfriend sorted it.' she said, quickly regretting her words as she saw the heartbroken look on Fletch's face. 'Sorry.' she said. He gulped his drink down and then shook his head at Robyn. 'Forget it. She was always going to move on.' he said.

Zoe looked over at Fletch and then back at Tess. 'Are you okay?' she asked.  
'I'm fine.' Tess said, but Zoe knew what she was feeling; she was conflicted and looking at a way to escape, but there was no way Zoe was letting her go home alone with her thoughts and feelings. She was going to make sure Tess enjoyed herself. 'Come on.' she said, offering her hand. Tess took her hand and was led to the bar where Zoe ordered them three shots each. 'Zoe, no.' Tess said. The barman placed the glasses in front of them and poured shots of vodka into each. 'Yes.' Zoe said and passed one of the shots to Tess, taking one for herself. They clinked their glasses and both downed their shots, before picking up the other two and downing them also.

The music was thumping, the lights flashing and everyone was on the dance floor. Tess knew that she had now drank more than she should have as she danced with Zoe. Fletch was dancing nearby with Robyn, his mind a little clearer than Tess' as he watched her dance. Then he saw a large African man approach Tess and her wrap her arms around him. He kissed her cheek as some salsa began to play. Zoe was soon in Max's arms and Kwame took Tess into his own arms. Fletch watched jealously as Kwame moved Tess around the dance floor; he remembered the Christmas party night he had danced salsa with Tess. As one song faded into another, Fletch approached and Kwame stopped dancing. 'Can I cut in?' Fletch asked, Tess trying to hide her horror.  
'Of course.' Kwame said and kissed Tess on the cheek before stepping aside. Fletch took Tess in his arms and they started to dance. Fletch hated that Tess wasn't smiling like last time. 'Tess...' he started. 'Don't!' Tess said. Fletch remained silent for a couple of seconds as he looked at Kwame talking to the bar staff before he looked back at Tess. 'He seems nice.' he said.  
'He is.' Tess said simply. The fun "tea lady" Honey was laughing loudly as she spun through the dancers holding mistletoe over her colleagues' heads. She was soon holding the mistletoe over their heads. 'I don't think...' Fletch started.  
'It's tradition. Don't be a party pooper.' Honey said. Fletch looked at Tess, she didn't want to do this either, but it was best to get it over and done with as quickly as possible; she didn't want new staff members to know about her past indiscretions. They quickly pecked each other's lips and their eyes flickered back and forth, their chests heaving with excitement as their old feelings started to return, but then Tess pulled away from her former lover and returned to the bar where Kwame was standing and Fletch watched with a broken heart as Kwame wrapped his arm around Tess and kissed her.

Kwame held Tess close. 'You okay?' he asked, recognising her flushed state.  
'Just warm.' Tess said.  
'I'll take you home if you want.' Kwame said and offered his hand.  
'I'll just say goodbye to Zoe.' Tess said.  
'I'll get your coat.' Kwame said and Tess walked back to the dance floor and approached Zoe.  
'You're not going?' Zoe asked.  
'I'm tired.' Tess said. The two friends hugged and Zoe kissed Tess' cheek. Zoe returned to dancing with Max as Tess walked away, but Fletch quickly caught up with her. 'Tess...' he said.  
'Fletch, stop!' she said before heading towards Kwame who was waiting by the door holding her coat. Fletch watched on as Kwame wrapped Tess' coat around her and led her out of the bar.

As soon as Tess had left, Fletch started drinking pints back to back until Charlie took one from his hand. 'I think you've had enough.' he said. Fletch looked at his former colleague.  
'I miss her Charlie.' Fletch said sadly.  
'You know you two are as stubborn as each other.'  
'Is she okay?'  
'She's fine. She's been keeping herself to herself more, but she had to toughen up once you left otherwise life would have been hell for her at work. You were very popular.'  
'I didn't want that.'  
'I know. She's strong though.'  
'Stronger than anyone I've ever met.'  
'It's not good for you to brood over this. You know she'll never give in. You're married and she hates herself for what happened between you two.'  
'And I hate that I made her feel that way.'  
'She won't damage your family any more than she already has. You know she's not that kind of person.' Charlie said. Fletch thought for a few minutes, thinking about a letter folded in his pocket. He slapped Charlie on the back. 'Charlie, you're a genius.' he said happily before rushing out of the club.

Tess sat at her table sipping her coffee, Kwame beside her. 'Better?' he asked.  
'Much. Thanks.' Tess answered.  
'No problem.' Kwame said and he held here hand.  
'Thanks for getting the club for us.'  
'I didn't do it for them.' Kwame said and leant forwards to kiss her. Tess returned the kiss, but she couldn't help recalling another man sitting at her table and kissing her, and as Kwame's hands ran down her arms she pulled back. 'Sorry, I can't.' she said.  
'Tess, I really love being with you. You're so amazing, so special. I just want to make you happy.'  
'You do.' Tess said and kissed him lightly.  
'I've had too much to drink tonight, I just need some water, painkillers and my bed, but if you're free then I've got Tuesday off. We could do some Christmas shopping, have some dinner.' she said.  
'Sounds perfect.' Kwame said. He stood and picked up his coat from the back of his chair, pulling it on as Tess stood also and walked him to the door. She opened the door, cold air starting to penetrate the skin of her bare arms. Kwame kissed her. 'I'll see you Tuesday.' he said and smiled before leaving. Tess closed the door and returned to the kitchen. She took some asprin and placed it into a glass of water, watching as the pill began to fizz. She picked the glass up, but heard a knock at the door. She replaced the glass and approached the door thinking maybe Kwame had forgotten something, but when she opened the door she saw Fletch standing there, a bottle of wine in his hand. 'Fletch...' she said.  
'We need to talk.' Fletch said.  
'No. We're finished.'  
'So you're really over us?'  
'Yes.'  
'Then surely it won't hurt to hear what I have to say.' Fletch said and brushed up against Tess as he entered her house.

They sat at Tess' table and Fletch poured them both some wine. 'I've had enough. And so have you by the look of things.' Tess said.  
'A few more won't hurt.' Fletch said and pushed a glass towards Tess.  
'What do you want Fletch?'  
'You know what I want?'  
'This has to stop. Too much has happened. You're married and I've moved on.' Tess said.  
'I'm not married.' Fletch said and pulled a letter from his pocket, placing it in front of Tess. 'Nat met someone else and she's marrying him. She wanted to make it quick and painless. I'm divorced.' he said. Tess looked at him briefly before standing up and approaching her work top, leaning against it with her back to him. 'This doesn't change anything. I'm with someone else now and I didn't have to destroy a family to be with him.' she said. Fletch stood and approached her.  
'Will you stop? You didn't destroy anything. I pursued you, I wanted you. You told me to back off, but I couldn't. I still can't.' he said. Tess turned to him, her eyes filling with tears.  
'Please stop.' she said.  
'I can't. How can I stop when I know you're with someone and it's not me?'  
'It was hard enough getting over you. Please, just leave me.'  
'No. I can't leave you. I keep trying to walk away, trying to do what you think is right, but the only thing that feels right is this, us together.' he said and took her hands.  
'Fletch...'  
'When I left the hospital that night after the crash I didn't even try to get my marriage back on track because I didn't want that. I wanted us. I've tried to get over you, but I can't. I still love you...' he said and Tess avoided eye contact. '...And I know you still love me.' he said and Tess looked back up. Soon they were kissing passionately and Tess felt her back press against the worktop as Fletch pushed her up against it. She pulled back. 'Fletch, maybe we shouldn't...' she said.  
'I'm not letting you go ever again Tess.' Fletch said and started kissing her again, his hands moving over her and her heart racing as she felt her mind fog over and she gave in to her desires.


	5. Guilty

**Guilty**

Tess was sat at her table, a mixture of aspirin and water in front of her. As she swirled the contents of the glass she couldn't help but think about what she had done. She had let Fletch in again and he thought that last night meant they were back together, but they couldn't be. Her feeling of self-loathing came back to her. How could she have done this again? How could she have cheated on Kwame? He was a good man and he didn't deserve this. She knew she had to be honest with him though. Lies always caught up with you in the end; her time with Fletch had proven that much. She looked at her watch; it was nearing six in the morning and she hadn't slept. Luckily she had a few days off to catch up on her sleep. Fletch was still here, sleeping soundly in her bed and she didn't know what she was going to do. Here they were again and people were still going to get hurt. She had thought briefly of what being with Fletch would mean; he was free now and Natalie was marrying someone else, so the children had already had to accept that relationship, but could they accept her? She and Fletch had far more history between them; they had cheated, had conceived a child which she had gotten rid of and she would always hate herself for all the pain they had caused. One decision she made quickly though and gulped down the rest of the aspirin mix before opening her tumble dryer and pulling out a pair of joggers. She was soon running across a field nearby, her music playing loudly in her ears as she worked out the strains and stresses she was feeling. She jogged for over an hour before stopping as she felt her mobile buzz in her pocket. She pulled out the phone and saw a message from Fletch; "Where are you? x" it simply asked. She knew she had to face him and she couldn't put it off, he wouldn't just leave her house this morning like nothing had happened. She text back; "Back in 10.' and placed the phone back in to her pocket before starting to jog the remainder of the way home.

She entered the house and saw Fletch sat at the bottom of the stairs and he stood as she closed the door. 'I was worried.' he said.  
'I needed to clear my head.' Tess answered before approaching the kitchen. Fletch followed and stopped in the door way, watching Tess gulping down some water. 'Tess...' he said. She placed the glass down and turned to him. 'You know it shouldn't have happened.' she said.  
'Don't say that.'  
'We'd had too much to drink, we got carried away.' she said, but she saw determination in Fletch's eyes as he approached her. 'We're not blaming the drink for this. We knew exactly what we were doing and we were meant to do it.' he said.  
'Fletch please just give it up.'  
'No. I meant every word I said last night. You can stand there and tell me we have to stop, but I know that's not what you want, not deep down. I felt what you wanted last night. Why do we have to keep punishing ourselves? Nat's moved on; she's getting married, but I can't move on, not from you. I'm begging you Tess, give us a chance. We've been through too much and we deserve to be happy together.'  
'Fletch...' she said quietly, looking anywhere but into his eyes. He placed his hand beneath her chin and lifted her gaze to his before kissing her. 'I love you.' he said. Tess felt close to relenting again, but she backed away from him. 'No. We can't do this. Our whole relationship was built on lies. I want something honest and true.' she said.  
'Tess, our relationship was built on friendship, close friendship...' he said, moving closer to her once more. '...I cared for you and respected you, you were fun to be around and kind, strong and selfless.' he said. 'Fletch, don't.'  
'If anything was a lie, it was me continuing with a marriage that wasn't working anymore.'  
'Natalie didn't deserve to be hurt like she was.'  
'And I'm to blame for that.' he said. Tess' head was starting to spin again, they were going around in circles. 'Fletch, we can't keep doing this, it's getting us nowhere.' she said.  
'Then stop fighting it.' he said with his cheeky grin. Tess took a deep breath. Fletch took her hand and she looked up at him. 'You made me happier than I'd been in a long time.' he said.  
'You shouldn't say that. It's not fair on-'  
'Natalie...Tess, I loved her and I'll always love her for all she gave me, but we made each other miserable...You want something honest and true? I am honestly and truly in love with you and I want us to be together. We can keep it quiet at work if you want and with me working on Keller now there won't be any issues with Connie.'  
'Fletch-'  
'What else do I have to do to prove how much I love you?' he asked, passionately. Tess shook her head, looking up at him. 'Nothing, you don't have to convince me. I knew the moment you refused to leave me on that train, but we hurt so many people including each other.'  
'The only thing that ever hurt us was not being together and not being honest about how much we loved each other. If we still feel this way months after being apart then we have to give it a chance. We have to be together.'  
'I can't.'  
'Yes you can.'  
'I can't cheat again. I'm with someone else.'  
'You don't love him.'  
'I still can't cheat. Kwame's a good man and he deserves honesty.'  
'And you deserve to be with the man you love...me.' Fletch said. Tess' arguments against them seemed so feeble, but she was going to do the right thing this time. 'I need to talk to Kwame, but we can't see each other until then. No more cheating.'  
'Okay. I'll wait for you, but I want to spend New Year's Eve with you. We're going to start the New Year together, as we should be.' he said.  
'New Year.' Tess confirmed with a slight smile. Fletch kissed her on the cheek before grabbing his jacket from the back of the dining chair and leaving, reluctant to pull his gaze from hers as he backed out of the room.


End file.
